Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{96}-\sqrt{54}+\sqrt{6}$
First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{96}-\sqrt{54}+\sqrt{6}$ $= \sqrt{16 \cdot 6}-\sqrt{9 \cdot 6}+\sqrt{6}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{16} \cdot \sqrt{6}-\sqrt{9} \cdot \sqrt{6}+\sqrt{6}$ $= 4\sqrt{6}-3\sqrt{6}+\sqrt{6}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 4 - 3 + 1 )\sqrt{6} = 2\sqrt{6}$